The field of fully-autonomous and/or semi-autonomous robots is a growing field of innovation. Robots are being used for many purposes including warehouse inventory operations, household vacuuming robots, hospital delivery robots, sanitation robots, and military or defense applications.
In the consumer space, handling and delivery of food by autonomous vehicles could improve society in many ways. For example, rather than spending time driving to a restaurant, a person can instead engage in productive work while waiting for an autonomous vehicle to deliver the food. With fewer vehicles on the road, traffic conditions would also improve. For example, instead of several people driving to restaurants in several vehicles, a single autonomous vehicle could deliver food to those people and thereby reduce the number of vehicles on the road. Accordingly, there is interest in developing technologies for handling and delivering food by autonomous vehicles.